


Myriad Sharing

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Sexy at the End, F/F, Humor, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: Winn notices something surprising at the post-Myriad celebration, leading to an unexpected revelation when Kara gets a little smug.





	

It was the end of a long week. Myriad averted, Fort Rozz in space, a false alarm in the desert with an empty pod. Now was the time for them to get together and celebrate not dying as the world tried to end.

 

Or, it should have been.

 

“So,” Alex said, plucking at Kara’s sleeve, “when did you get this? It’s not quite your usual style.”

 

Kara shrugged, shifting away and shoving another chip into her mouth. “This? I don’t know. I’ve had it for a while.”

 

“You set your clothes on fire with heat vision not too long ago,” Alex pointed out, wincing as Eliza shot them a surprised look over Kara’s head. Apparently that little detail of Kara’s experience with Red Kryptonite had been left out.

 

“Not all of them,” Kara defended.

 

“Y’know, it’s funny,” Winn started, waving his beer bottle around exaggeratedly. “It almost looks… like…” He trailed off, squinting. “Oh my God,” he sputtered, cupping his hand under his chin to catch the wayward beer. “Kara, no,” he whined, taking the napkin an unamused J’onn passed him.

 

“What?” Kara asked, a note of steel in her voice.

 

“You can’t. That is like, such a bad idea,” he said, and Kara watched Alex and James trade looks of confusion.

 

“Well maybe,” started Kara stubbornly, tilting her head, “maybe I already  _ did.” _

 

“Oh God,” Winn moaned, head in his hands. 

 

“What’s going on?” asked James, Lucy nestled against his side.

 

“The world was ending,” Winn complained, ignoring her. “When did you even find the time?”

 

Kara grinned, wiggling her fingers. “Superspeed.”

 

Vasquez choked this time, eyes wide and holding out her hand which Kara slapped giddily.

 

“You following this?” Eliza asked J’onn.

 

“Not a clue,” he replied.

 

“Kara got laid.”

 

“Lucy!” Kara prepared a pillow, face red. J’onn caught her arm as she wound up, a pained look on his features.

 

“And unless Susan is hiding something,” Lucy continued, rolling her eyes when Vasquez wiggled her eyebrows playfully, “then it’s not someone here… which narrows it down drastically.” She bit her lip, a triumphant look in her eyes. “ _ And _ Winn knows who it is.”

 

Winn whimpered, still shaking his head.

 

Kara’s phone chirped suddenly, in a specific pattern reserved for only one person, and Alex turned her head to her sister almost mechanically, more than used to hearing that interruption during sister night.

 

“You didn’t,” she accused, already knowing the answer.

 

“I did,” confirmed Kara, smug once again. She checked her phone, grinning goofily. “And I’m probably going to do it again.” Her phone beeped once more.

 

“You should have invited her,” Vasquez added, dropping down into Alex’s lap with two beers and ignoring the surprised squawk her superior emitted. “The more attractive people around, the merrier, I say.” She wrapped Alex’s stunned fingers around one of the beers and lifted her free arm to tangle her hand in the locks of hair at the nape of Alex’s neck.

 

J’onn coughed, frowning when his agents ignored him. Eliza patted his arm.

 

“I can’t believe Vasquez knew before I did,” Alex finally grumbled, tipping her beer back.

 

“I know everything,” pointed out Vasquez.

 

“This is going to be a disaster.”

 

“She’s not that bad,” defended Kara.

 

“Yeah, Grant’s not that bad,” Vasquez agreed. “And she’s hot.” She pointed at Kara’s phone as it trilled once again, smirking. “She probably wants her shirt back, though, so you should get on that.”

 

Eliza handed the last couple of slices of pie to Kara. “Go invite her to breakfast tomorrow morning.”

 

“Um, okay,” said Kara, trading a look of restrained terror and confusion with Alex. After the day they had, this is an almost entirely underwhelming reaction.

 

Eliza made a shooing motion towards the window. “Go on.”

 

“I’ll see you guys in a little bit. I’m just gonna,” Kara started, lifting the pan, “you know, deliver the pie.”

 

Lucy snorted.

 

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Eliza corrected firmly, kissing Kara’s cheek and settling back down next to J’onn.

 

Winn waited ten seconds after Kara whooshed out the window. “We’re all really freaking out about this, aren’t we?”

 

J’onn grunted and shoved a Choco into his mouth, tossing one to a desperate Alex.

 

\----

 

Despite the exhaustion of the previous few days, Kara woke early with the sun, though it was a slower process than normal. She blinked a few times and reached for Cat.

 

Then she cracked her eyes open farther and her mouth went dry.

 

Cat sat at the seat at the window with her coffee, wrapped in red, her head turned and watching Kara awaken.

 

Kara’s cape was warding off the early morning chill around Cat’s frame, heavy and warm despite the thinness of the material.

 

One of Cat’s shoulders was exposed, just loose enough where Cat was holding the fabric at her throat with one hand. The cape parted at her thigh, draping over her ankle and brushing the floor.

 

Cat looked like a goddess.

 

Kara swallowed roughly.

 

The corner of Cat’s mouth curled into a smirk and Kara amended her thought.

 

A goddess that promised pleasure and possession and Kara was helpless to resist her call when Cat held her hand out towards Kara.

 

Her fingers slid against Cat’s at the same time that her other hand was tilting Cat’s head back, Cat entirely compliant to Kara’s inability to resist kissing her.

 

“I think,” Kara panted when she pulled away, “that we should share more often.” She brushed her thumb over the material, reveling in Cat’s gasp as her nipple stiffened under Kara’s caress and she dropped the cape, red pooling in her lap and behind her.

 

Cat laughed, low and husky as she tugged Kara closer. “By all means,” she agreed, wrapping her legs around Kara’s hips and trapping the cape between them. Cat groaned as the material shifted when she picked Cat up and sucked at Kara’s neck.

 

The cape fluttered against their waists as Kara tilted back onto the bed, Cat on top of her, lips connected.


End file.
